Code division multiple access (CDMA) is one example of an access technology. CDMA is a form of multiplexing and a method of multiple access that divides up a radio channel not by time (as in time division multiple access), nor by frequency (as in frequency-division multiple access), but instead by using different pseudo-random code sequences for each user. CDMA is a form of “spread-spectrum” signaling, since the modulated coded signal has a much higher bandwidth than the data being communicated.
Recently, handsets that operate in a CDMA architecture have been developed with the ability to operate using a second architecture as well, called a multi-technology handset (or a handset operating in a multi-mode architecture). Examples of the second architecture that the multi-technology handset might use include wireless fidelity (WiFi), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), global system for mobile communications (GSM), or any other suitable over the air technology.
An application is software or sets of instructions that are designed and written to solve a particular problem. One application may implement a call feature on the handset. Another application may allow the handset to send a text message using a wireless application protocol. Another application may allow access to the Internet in order to stream data to the handset.
A multi-technology handset typically has a number of applications capable of running on it at any given time regardless of the type of access technology (i.e., CDMA, GSM, WiFi, WiMAX, etc). Current technologies, however, do not allow the handset to choose the access technology based on the type of application.
For example, when a streaming application is running on the handset, it needs the best possible data rates to operate maximally. However, if the handset access technology is currently CDMA, it might make the streaming application stall multiple times and/or otherwise not operate in the most efficient manner. If the access technology is WiFi or WiMAX, however, the streaming application will run much more efficiently.
Current schemes use multiple communication links and the links can be selected, for example, based on the characteristics of the packets traversing the links. The selection based on packet characteristics, however, is not application specific. Moreover, current schemes do not teach any manner in which a handset can rank the access technologies based on the applications, nor a manner in which a user can modify the rankings. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces or overcomes these significant problems found in the current schemes as described above.